I'll Always Be Here
by HardyGirl17
Summary: Quinn wakes up from a nightmare, and Blake is there to give him comfort. Brother bonding!


**Read this novel two months ago, and I loved it. Blake was my favorite character. Got to admit I kind of had a little fictional crush on him *sheepish smile*, and I still do a little. :)  
**

 **Also, I loved the relationship between him and his younger bro, Quinn so I got this idea to write a shot about their bonding. Hope you like it! :)**

 **This fic takes place after the events at the creepy carnival. Told from Blake's P.O.V!**

 **WARNING! Quinn is OOC!**

 **Disclaimer! I don't own any of the characters. Credits go to Neal Shusterman.**

* * *

I had no idea what had woken me up suddenly. I looked at the digital clock on my bedside table. 3:30A.M. I was feeling thirsty. I got up, and crept out of my bedroom to get a glass of water from downstairs when I heard a noise coming from my younger brother Quinn's bedroom. What's going on? I thought as I slowly opened his bedroom door, and glanced in curiously. Quinn was sitting on his bed, head down.

"Quinn?"

No response. I was not sure what was up with him.

I cautiously got in his messy bedroom, struggling to get over the things that littered on the floor, and sat on the edge of his bed.

"Quinn?" I said again as I put a gentle hand on his arm.

He finally looked up with his tear-stained face. He was sobbing?!

My daring, rambunctious, younger brother hardly ever cries! He was always so strong, tough and full of life, so seeing the helpless and scared look on his face frightened me a bit. Was he okay?

He was surprised when he saw me. "Go away" he said, as he put his hands on his face. He was probably feeling embarrassed now that I saw him. Of course, I wasn't here to make fun of him. As an older brother, I was willing to comfort him, whether he wanted it or not.

I tried again. "Quinn, what's wrong?" I asked softly. He looked up again, and this time a glare was plastered on his face.

"I said, go away!" he said angrily.

"Quinn, please talk to me" I said, taking his hand in mine. Surprisingly, he let me. My brother is not big on being mushy and showing his affections.

He finally sighed. "Blake…" he began, fear in his voice.

"What is it, Quinn?" I asked, encouraging him to talk.

"I…dreamt…that…remember that last ride at the creepy carnival Cassandra told you to get on?"

I nodded. "What about it?" I asked.

"I dreamt that you lost on it, and died." more tears started to form on his cheeks.

I was quickly to pull him in a hug. My heart broke as I realized how much my brother loved me and depended on me even though he had never expressed it openly. Surprisingly, he melted into my brotherly hug. He would have pushed me away if I did that any time in the day.

"Hey." I soothed. "I'm not going anywhere, alright? I'm here"

My brother just sobbed, as I caressed his hair.

"Shh…I'm here, I'm here." I kept saying over and over again as I rocked him to and fro. It was awful seeing my usual tough brother so upset.

He finally pulled away from the hug and looked at me. "Oh Blake…I don't what I'd do if I ever lost you." he said, sadly. Wow, that was not the Quinn I knew at all! He seemed like totally different person to me.

My heart breaking even more, I reached and ran my hand down his cheek.

"Hey. You'll never lose me, I'm here." I smiled gently at him.

He looked at me. "How?"

"I'm not saying that I can live forever but even if anything ever happened to me, you'll always have me in your heart." I smiled reassuringly at him.

"But I still don't want to lose you" he said, fear evident in his voice.

I put my hand on his arm. "Never worry about losing me, alright? I'm always here for you, and I'll be every step of the way."

"Blake." he said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Thanks" he said, quietly.

"Anytime, bro." I said, as I stood up.

"And Blake?" he added.

"Yes?"

He sighed, and looked down. "I'm so sorry for all the times I've been mean to you"

Sure, there were times when he taunted me about being scared of rides and things like that but that didn't mean I would stay mad at him forever. He was my brother after all, and whatever he does, I would always forgive him.

"That's okay." I accepted his apology. "anyway, I'm planning to have a drink of water, would you like me to bring you?" I asked.

He nodded. "That would be nice, thanks."

* * *

"Do you feel up to going to sleep now?" I asked as I placed his glass of water on his messy side table that I had to move things away.

"I guess" he shrugged.

"Okay, good night" I said, as I was turning to leave.

"Blake?" I turned around to face my younger brother.

"What's up?" I asked.

He looked at me with pleading eyes.

"…can you sleep with me tonight?"

I was surprised at his question but I gave in. "Sure." I said, as I got under the covers with him.

"I'll always be here with you, Quinn" I said, as I planted a kiss on his forehead and fell asleep.


End file.
